Genesis Prophets
by Sapphyre Blu
Summary: Shalimar has gone crazy. Someone is feeding her the idea that Mutant X has a team member named Emma de Lauro. (set in Season2) Reviews greatly appriciated.
1. Dead and forgotten

A/N: It is helpful if you have read my previous story "The ties that bind", but it isn't   
  
hard to follow if you don't want to.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Jesse exhales hard as he prepares to phase the cave Shalimar is trapped in. He  
  
opens it and lets Brennan and Adam in before turning it back to its natural texture.  
  
Shalimar is holding a woman's body tightly to her chest. Almost as if she is afraid to let  
  
go. She is sobbing so hard she is having a hard time breathing. Her sobs are powerful and  
  
strong, hurting her head and lungs. Adam looks down at the red-haired woman Shalimar  
  
is holding so close. She is a beautiful girl. Skinny with straight, fiery red hair and delicate  
  
hands. Adam can't determine her height, because her legs are pinned under a huge  
  
boulder. Shalimar's sobs die down to a whimper. She is still holding the woman tightly in  
  
her arms, rocking herself back and forth. Adam grips Shalimar's arms in an attempt to  
  
calm her. Shalimar stops rocking and looks up at him.   
  
"She's dead," she manages to say.  
  
Shalimar's face is red and puffy. She lays the dead woman over her lap and grips her left  
  
hand. Adam looks down into the dead woman's grayish blue eyes. They look like glass  
  
doll's eyes. There's no doubt she is dead. Adam closes her eyes and looks up at Shalimar.   
  
"Shalimar, who was she?" he asks.  
  
Shalimar's face heats with anger. She can't believe he doesn't know.  
  
"What do you mean Adam, she's.......she's.....I don't know who she is," she concludes  
  
slowly.   
  
Adam looks at Jesse. Jesse knows what to do. He phases the boulder the dead  
  
woman's legs are trapped under. Brennan puts down his flashlight and moves her legs.  
  
Jesse lets go of the boulder. Brennan picks the dead woman up. Shalimar doesn't let go of  
  
her left hand until she is halfway up to Brennan's chest.  
  
"Can you walk?" Adam asks Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar nods her head. Jesse and Adam help Shalimar to her feet. Jesse lets go long  
  
enough to phase the cave and let everybody out.  
  
*****(Sanctuary)*****  
  
Shalimar couldn't stop staring at her. Her body was covered with a white sheet,  
  
but she could still see her delicate hand with a gold ring and a strand of red hair. Adam,  
  
Jesse and Brennan were moving around fast trying to get Shalimar's body back to the way  
  
it was before she left sanctuary. Adam is informing her of what tests he's running,  
  
Brennan is giving her encouragement. Shalimar is not really listening. She is trying to  
  
figure out why she was so upset over the death of that young woman. She had people die  
  
in her arms before and it hurt each time. Especially her old boyfriend Richard, but this is  
  
different. This time it felt like someone had ripped out a piece of her soul. She had never  
  
felt a loss as incredible as this.   
  
Adam stood in front of Shalimar after she hadn't answered him calling her name.  
  
She looks up at him with her brown eyes. They always shine more when she has been  
  
crying.  
  
"What's the damage?" she asks before Adam has a chance to speak.  
  
Adam stares at her for a second then takes a deep breath.  
  
"Mainly bad cuts and bruises, but you also have a sprained wrist and some internal  
  
bleeding. I need to take you to the operating room to fix the internal bleeding." He looks  
  
at her again. Her eyes seem to be somewhere else. "Are you ready?" he asks her.  
  
"Yeah, I am," she answers quietly.  
  
Jesse goes to prepare the operating room. Adam takes a blanket and wraps it  
  
around Shalimar. As discreetly as they can both Brennan and Adam change Shalimar into  
  
a hospital gown. Shalimar knows they're being respectful as possible, but sometimes she  
  
wishes there is another girl on the team. In the very back of her mind she remembers  
  
another women, a young one with a lot of spirit.   
  
Brennan carefully picks up Shalimar. Shalimar closes her eyes and a few seconds  
  
later feels herself on a cold metal table. She feels Adam's hand on her head as he puts a  
  
mask on over her mouth. Shalimar tries to moves her head a little to get away from the  
  
smell of the anesthesia, but Adam holds her still.   
  
"Shalimar your going to be in a deep sleep. When you wake up again it'll be a few days  
  
from now."  
  
Shalimar slowly drifts off into a sedated sleep. While she's sleeping she dreams.  
  
She dreams of the young woman who's body she was holding so closely. Only it feels  
  
like she has known the woman for a long time. Shalimar has vague images of the girl  
  
coming in and out of her thoughts. Some were of her in Sanctuary. Some shopping.  
  
Others fighting. They are only images not memories. The more the images are conjured  
  
up the more her head aches. When the pain becomes unbearable Shalimar finally decides  
  
to think of something else.   
  
Adam is right when Shalimar finally wakes up it is three days later. Her body is  
  
sore and her stomach hurts where the incision was made. Her wrist aches from the sprain.  
  
She has a breathing mask over her face and IVs in her hand. At first Shalimar can't move.  
  
She could only look around the room. Then she begins to stir little by little. She looks  
  
around the room trying to get a sense of what time it is. She knows it's probably night  
  
time since all the other lights are off beside the ones in the lab. Shalimar figures  
  
everybody else is asleep so there is not much she can do to get out of her current  
  
situation. There is nothing Shalimar hates more than being confined to one place.  
  
Especially the lab. She makes a couple futile attempts to at least sit up. When she goes for  
  
her forth try she hears Adam come in. Adam walks over to her and puts a firm hand on  
  
her shoulder, wordlessly telling her to be still. Adam next takes the oxygen mask off of  
  
her and points a pen light in her eyes. All of her dreams have been forgotten, but the  
  
curiosity about the dead girl still lingers.   
  
"How do you feel?" he asks.  
  
"Sore," Shalimar answers in a whisper. She waits a few seconds to get her voice back.  
  
"Adam, what did you do with the girl?"  
  
"We took her to the local coroners office. She was claimed by her next of kin."  
  
"Did you find out her name?" Shal asks.  
  
"Her older brother said it was Emilia Donahue."  
  
"Did we know her?"  
  
"No Shal, we didn't," Adam senses he needs to change the subject, "listen, I need you to  
  
get some sleep. I'll check on you in the morning. If your vitals are strong I'll take you  
  
back to your room."  
  
"Okay," Shalimar says.  
  
Shalimar shuts her eyes and soon drifts back to sleep. She begins to remember that  
  
girl again. The one Adam called Emilia, but when that familiar ache in her head comes  
  
back she makes herself stop.  
  
"Don't you think she's beautiful?" a voice asks her.  
  
Shalimar tenses up. She does not recognize this voice. It is not one of her own  
  
thoughts. The voice is deep and strong.  
  
"Don't you?" It asks again.  
  
"Yes," Shalimar answers honestly, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Suddenly Shalimar sees a vivid mental image. It is of Emilia. She is sitting on a  
  
counter in sanctuary. Emilia smiles a beautiful smile at something Adam says.  
  
"Why are you trying so hard to forget her?" the voice asks.  
  
Shalimar has to think for a minute. "Adam says we didn't know her and it hurts too  
  
much."  
  
"You truly believe you didn't know her?"  
  
Shalimar is becoming annoyed by the voice. More images surface from Shalimar's  
  
sub-conscience. Each one makes her head hurt worse and worse.  
  
"Just answer me than you can stop," the voice says.  
  
Even though Shalimar can't see the voice, she feels it rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"I don't believe Adam," Shalimar answers, practically dropping to her knees from pain.  
  
"You did very well," the voice says, "you'll be all right." Shalimar feels the invisible  
  
hand stroke her cheek. "I'll see you soon," It says before leaving. 


	2. The voice

Once the voice is gone so are the images. Without the images the pain in Shalimar's head dies down. When Shalimar wakes up this time she remembers her dream. Shal quickly scans which room she's in. She is thankful it is her own. She walks out of bed and carefully makes her way to the living room. The aura of the room is vastly different than Shalimar remembers it being. Instead of fun and loving, it seemed somehow hostile. Brennan and Jesse were provoking each other in subtle ways. Adam soon loses patients with both of them and tells them to find separate activities. All three of them are so absorbed in themselves they don't realize Shalimar is sitting on the couch. Shalimar doesn't care. She doesn't even feel like coughing to get their attentions. Brennan is the first to notice after about five minutes.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us," he says.

Jesse looks up from what he is doing and smiles. Both boys sit on each side of her. Brennan gives her a one armed hug and Jesse pats her knee. Shalimar smiles, but her attention seems to be elsewhere.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asks.

"I just had a weird dream," is Shalimar's response.

            Jesse runs his fingers through Shalimar's hair just as Adam comes in. 

"Hey," Adam says, "you look a lot better."

"I feel so drowsy," Shalimar says.

"It's the pain killers for your wrist," Adam says, looking down and Shalimar's splinted wrist. "You're going to feel drowsy for about the next week." Adam looks at Shal; she looks so out of it. "So it shouldn't surprise you when I tell you that you're going to have to take it easy the next few days."

Shalimar lets out a groan, which Adam suspected. Adam gives her a reassuring smile. 

"You'll live," he tells her, "are you hungry?" 

            Shalimar smiles and nods. Two of the boys leave for cooking and the other gets back to work. Shalimar gets up and starts wondering aimlessly. When she goes through the hallway she stops at a door. Shalimar has a vague recollection of going into this room after having a nightmare. The ache in her head begins again, but it quickly goes down. Shalimar reaches for the door, but when she turns the knob, it is locked. Jesse is walking down the hall; he notices what she is doing.

"What is you're sudden interest with storage closets?" he asks her.

"I forgot what it was," she tells him, "have you ever been in there?" she asks curiously.

"A few times, but there's a lot of bugs and spiders."

            Shalimar smiles a fake smile and continues on with her destinationless journey. When she turns from Jesse, an angered look crosses her face. She doesn't believe what Jesse said about it being a storage closest. She has a real safe and loving feeling when she is by that room and Adam works hard to make sure there are no rodents in Sanctuary. Shalimar goes back to the dinning room, where everyone soon eats. 

            After her meal Shalimar's wrist begins to act up. Adam takes her into the lab and injects her with the medicine. Shalimar instantly becomes groggy and Adam escorts her to her bedroom. Shal falls asleep before she hears Adam shut the door. 

"How do you feel?" the voice asks her.

"Not like having another headache," Shalimar replies, "it's starting to happen in my waking world too."

"Where were you?" the voice persists.

"At a storage closest," she says.

"Was this storage closet the first door in the hallway on your right?"

Shalimar isn't sure whether to be scared of the voice or annoyed by it. "Yes," she answers more meekly than she intended to.

"What did you feel when you were by this door," the voice asks.

"Love," Shalimar answers. Then comes the ache. "I don't know what you are doing to me, but you have to stop this. I don't want to do it. It hurts too much."

Shalimar tries desperately to think of something else. She feels the voice place two hands on her neck. It is holding her chin still with its thumbs. She can't see anything, but she can feel its breath and sense its closeness. 

"Shalimar listen to me," it says, "I am not putting these images in your head I am pulling them out of your sub-conscious. When you were under the anesthesia you could do it yourself, but now you need help. I admit it does hurt, but I promise I wont do more than you can handle. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Shalimar answers, sounding defeated.

            "Why did you love this girl so much?" the voice begins.

Shalimar remembers when a man named Henry trapped her in a dreamscape. Henry was torturing her with her fear of fire, but the young woman calmed her down and told her she would be okay. Shalimar kept wondering why she was picturing her with brown hair instead of red. She also remembers shopping with this girl. Laughing, crying and playing with this girl. Comforting her, helping her. She even jumped through fire to save her life. The ache in her head is immense. Shalimar begins to cry, but it is not because of the pain. 

"I can't, I can't," she sobs

"Shal you need to stop," the voice tells her.

"No, no," she cries, moving her elbows from the voice's grip, "it's not the pain."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't," is her only response.

"You can't what?" the voice demands.

"I can't answer your question. I don't know WHY I loved her. I just know I DID."

            Adam hears Shalimar cry in her sleep. He goes in to check on her. He hears her say 'I just know I did'. He feels the need to inquire. "You did what Shal?" Adam asks as he shakes her out of her restless slumber. 

"I know I loved her," she answers.

"Loved who?" he questions, stroking her hair.

"Emilia," Shalimar cries.

"We didn't know Emilia."

"Yes we did," Shalimar, insists, "she was one of our team members."

            Adam stares down at Shalimar in stunned silence. He doesn't understand what she is rambling about. Adam knows it is impossible to forget the existence of one individual person. Adam smoothes Shalimar's hair and watches her as she drifts back to sleep. Shalimar suddenly gasps at the realization of something, but continues falling asleep.

            "Hey voice?" Shalimar calls when she enters a lucid dream.

"Voice?" it chuckles in mock confusion.

"Yeah," Shalimar says like it's supposed to know what its name is. "I had a full memory of her," she says with excitement. "It's no longer just images anymore."

"That's wonderful Shalimar. I think you'll be able to pull the memories from your own mind now. I will leave you alone for a day. If any of the memories get too painful, think of something else."

Shalimar feels a sudden wave of fear.

"What's wrong?" the voice asks after sensing Shalimar's fear.

"How will I get Adam to believe me?" she asks.

"You can't tell any of your team members what you are doing. I don't want them to pull a 51-50 on you...just yet."

"Just yet? What do you mean just yet?" Shal asks angrily.

"Listen to me," the voice says, "I want you to go into that room you felt safe by when you think your ready." The voice is beginning to fade. "And Shalimar?" it says, "don't always believe your eyes."

            Shal heard him, but she's still angry. Why would the voice WANT the team to think that she is crazy?


	3. Painful realizations1

            Something is wrong with Shalimar. Adam can see it. She has been spending too much time in one room. In the beginning it was her bedroom. She sat two hours just staring at nothing. At first he thought it might be the grogginess from her medicine or the trauma from the cave-in. Neither of them seems to be logical at this point. 

            If it's the grogginess from the drug, she'd be having trouble concentrating, not staring for hours at a time. Plus headaches aren't a side effect of the medicine he gave her. Adam can also rule out the other possibility, because he's seen Shalimar after traumatic situations. She always wants company not being alone. 

"Are you all right?" Adam finally asks, while Shalimar's staring off in the dojo.

"Fine, why?" she asks.

"Your just not acting like yourself lately."

"I know. You told me to take it easy so I'm being lazy."

            Adam looks at her questiongly. Shalimar knows he's not buying it. Adam usually has to breathe down her neck so she won't exert herself after an injury.

"Does this have anything to do with Emilia?" Adam asks, surprised by his own question. When he sees Shalimar's head drop he knows the answer. "Shal, this is crazy...."

"I'm not crazy!" Shalimar snaps defensively, looking up fast.

"I didn't say you were," Adam says, remaining calm.

"Adam, it's so confusing. I mean, why were we in a cave anyways?"

"I know you were looking for something in there. I don't know when you found that girl."

"If I was going into a cave, why didn't I bring Jesse along?" Shal asks rubbing her sore wrist.

            Adam has to think about that one for a minute. "I don't know", he concludes.

Adam puts his hand on Shalimar's' shoulder blade and walks to the lab. " But what I also don't understand, is why you're obsessing so much over a woman who's dead. "

            Adam feels Shalimar's body stiffen. He doesn't realize he set her down on the chair just before her knees give way. Shalimar's whole body begins to tremble. Adam can feel her trembling when he puts his hand on her shoulder to give her an injection. 

"Why don't you sleep in here," Adam suggests, before giving her the pain medication.

            Shalimar nods her head weakly as she feels the pressure on her neck.

            Adam watches some tears glide down Shalimar's face as she succumbs to sleep. Adam lets out a trapped breath after Shal is asleep. He runs a basic scan on her knowing he will most likely find nothing. 

            Shalimar screams in her head. After that gets her nowhere, she falls down on her knees and cries. 

"What's wrong?" the voice asks, placing its hand on her shoulders.

            Shalimar takes her best guess at where its chest is and pushes with all her might. She hears a loud thump and then a groan. 

"What do you think your doing to me?" Shalimar screams, going for a kick to the voices ribs. The voice grabs her legs and trips her. It leans its knee in her stomach and pins her arms to the floor. 

"What do you mean, what do you think I am doing to you?"

            Shalimar looks around her trying to get herself to calm down. All she can see is black. She is in that stage of sleep where she hasn't quite entered a dream, but she has lost touch with the waking world.

            Shalimar begins to cry and struggle desperately.

"Let go of me! I hate you!"  She sobs.

"I'll let you go when you tell me what's wrong."

"She's dead," she cries. "She's dead," she says even louder. "Your making me remember her like I can find her and hug her, tell her I miss her, but I can't. She's dead"

"Come here," the voice says, easily lifting her from under the armpits. This action makes Shal question the voices size. 

            When Shal is standing on trembling knees, the voice puts its hand around her waist and begins to walk with her, toward what looks to be a black wall.

"Try to stay calm," the voice, tells her.

            All of a sudden, they are surrounded by a vortex of color, thoughts and emotions. They are passing by her so fast, she thinks she might throw up. The voice puts its hand to through her hair.

            Slowly but surely the colors, thoughts and emotions all slow down. Soon she is looking through someone else's eyes. Shalimar doesn't question what she's looking at. She just watches curiously. Whoever's mind she is in is walking towards a door. When the person reaches the door, he takes a key out and unlocks it. Shalimar can tell it's a man by the coarse hairs on his hand. After the door is open, the room he enters looks like a dungeon. It's dimly lit with gray walls and one toilet in the corner. In the other corner is Emilia. She looks completely disheveled. Her hair limply lies every which way. She has large bags under her eyes and a bruise just adjacent to the left one. Her hands seem to be tightly bound by rope. Emilia is sleeping upright against the wall. Her face has such a distant smile on it. Shal wonders if she's seeing things.

            Shal watches through the man's eyes as the man leans down and slaps the women awake. Emilia opens her eyes, but doesn't seem very startled. 

            Shalimar can't help, but stare at the girl's eyes. They look just as dead as when she was last holding her. 

            Shalimar's whole body constricts with the realization that she can't bring her back to the safety of Sanctuary. 

            When the man leans toward the red haired young women. Shalimar notices that the girl's legs haven't completely healed from where the boulder had pinned them. Worst than that nobody had attempted to set them so they would heal just right. 

            Shalimar cries out at the thought of the torture her best friend must be going through. Apparently who's ever mind she is in hears it too. He stands straight up and takes a step back. Emilia forces herself to look up at him. When her eyes meet his her features become startled.

"Did you do that to me?" the man asks angrily.

            Emilia doesn't look away from him, even when he throws her to the other side of the wall. She continues to stare; her face doesn't relinquish the shocked look. 

"She recognizes us. We have to go," the voice tells Shalimar.

Shalimar doesn't budge. The voice has to physically carry her out of there. Shalimar begins to kick and scream like a child being forced out of a toy store. 

            They go through the vortex of colors, thoughts, and emotions again before returning to Shal's mind. When Shalimar is back in her own conscience she falls to the floor and begins to gasp like she had been pulled from the water. The voice puts its hand on her forehead until she has calmed down some.

"How?" she asks breathlessly after finding her voice. "She died in my arms."

"She has two older brothers, not counting her twin. We were looking through the eyes of the younger one. The oldest one however, has the ability to trap souls and put them back into the owner's body."

Shal gasps. "He was waiting for us to take her to the coroners. Where is she? We have to find her. We have to bring her back," Shal says anxiously.

"And we will," the voice tells her. "Right now you need to wake up and check out the room we were talking about. Okay?"

Shal nods her head.

"Shalimar remember…"

"Don't always believe what I see," she finishes.

"Exactly," the voice states before leaving.


	4. Painful realizations2

Shalimar spends the next hour trying to wake up. When she finally does she is so tired she just stares off, trying to recover memories of that girl in the lab. She has some pop up of waiting for the girl to wake up. More of the girl helping Adam in the lab. But one comes to her that scares her most.

            Shalimar and Brennan were in the lab with the young women's twin brother. 

"Who is Emilia?" she remembers asking.

_We didn't call her Emilia? _ Shalimar questions to herself. Than an even worse memories comes. Brennan had questioned the woman's twin brother Emmanuel on why he was calling her by a different name. In which Emmanuel replied this.

"We were born under the names Emilia and Emmanuel Donahue. We were born to a really bad man named Dr. Javelin Donahue. He married into a million dollar fortune by a woman named Celeste. Celeste didn't trust men; she said she would leave half her fortune to Javelin and the other half to her first-born daughter. Before my sister and I she had two other sons. Javelin wanted all the fortune and thought he would get it until my sister was born. Javelin had a grudge against her from the day she was born. Than it got even worse. When she was four she accidentally used her powers on Celeste and ended up killing her. Javelin loved Celeste more than his own children. When she died he took it all out on my sister. He beat her and used her as his own personal lab rat. A chambermaid at the estate named Louis knew how bad my sister was being treated, but since she also had a twin she felt it would be a bad idea to leave one of us there. She kidnapped us in the middle of the night. Later she placed her and I in a different country, but her new parents moved back to America."

            Shalimar sits up fast now she knows who has the woman and why. The two questions that remain are where is she? And what is her name if they didn't call her Emilia?

            Shalimar walks out of the lab and into the living area. She finds a note on the coffee table explaining that Brennan and Jesse are shopping and Adam went out to meet someone. All of them would be back in a few hours. Shalimar smiles, she has been wanting to explore what Jesse called a storage closet. Shalimar presses a four-digit code that opens the drawer of a desk. The desk has a master key to every room in Sanctuary. 

            Shalimar enters the room the voice wants her to explore. Her spirits crash hard to the ground when she realizes it is just a storage closet. Shalimar begins to step in, but when a spider crawls over her foot she jumps back. "Don't always believe your eyes," the voice's warning replays in her head. Shalimar steps in the room again and once again a spider crawls over her foot. This incident doesn't strike Shalimar as a coincidence. She steps back and walks in again. Once again the same spider crawls over her foot. This time Shalimar walks all the way into the room. She shuts her eyes and begins to feel around like a blind person. 

            When she reaches her hand over and expects to feel boxes she actually feels a dresser. Shalimar continues to feel around the room. Not once does she ever feel a box or anything that would be in a storage closet. Shalimar knows she is in the young woman's room. The safe feeling envelops her again. Memories come with every object touched. A variety surface. From having fun with the girl to getting into sisterly quarrels. Shalimar stops when something hits her shins. She opens here eyes and is surprised to see the room in its real image. Not the illusion of the storage closet. Shalimar looks down at what hit her shins. It is the bed of the young woman. Shal looks around the bedroom. Her eyes stop when she sees a picture. It is of the Mutant X team, all of them. Including the red haired woman.

            Shalimar runs into her room and begins to pick up pictures. Three days ago she couldn't see that girl in any of the pictures she's holding to her face. _Illusions_ she thinks to herself _they were all illusions. _Despite the severe headache Shalimar runs back into the young woman's room. She starts opening drawers and searching through her stuff. She is looking for something with the girl's name on it.

            "Don't," the voice shouts, stopping Shalimar dead in her tracks.

Shalimar's breathing comes in short gasps. When she catches her breath she asks, "you can talk to me in my waking world too?"

"Yes, Shalimar," the voice answers, "I am a psionic."

"Just like her," Shal says. "What is her name?" she demands.

"I can't tell you that now. If I do it'll bring back too many memories too fast. Then your body will be under such rigorous stress that your brain will shut down and you will die. Am I clear?" he asks firmly.

"Crystal," Shal says angrily and sits on the woman's bed.

"Patience isn't one of your strong characteristics is it?" the voice asks.

"Not really," she answers. "Where are you from?" Shal asks suddenly.

"What makes you ask that?" the voice questions.

"I can tell your trying to hide an accent," Shal confesses.

"You'll learn everything you want to know about me soon. I promise," the voice says.

            Shalimar feels her cheek being kissed and then the presence of the voice leaves her. Shalimar lays down on the young woman's bed. She shuts her eyes and lets all the precious memories come to her. Shal soon falls asleep in the room she has a comforting feeling in.

            "Why the heck is she sleeping in a storage closet?" Shal hears Jesse ask.

"I don't know. This place is horrible. A spider crawled over my foot when I walked in," Brennan's voice responds.

"She's been doing a lot of strange stuff this past week," Jesse says as Shalimar feels her body being lifted up.

"Adam says it has to do with that Emilia girl we found in the cave."

Shalimar feels herself being lowered to her own bed. "Her name's not Emilia," she mumbles from sleepiness.

"Oh yeah than what is her name," Jesse challenges.

"I don't know," Shal says and falls asleep.

            When Shalimar wakes up it is almost three in the afternoon. Shal goes to the kitchen to fill her empty stomach, but remains scarce in her bedroom for the next few hours. Once she feels she has remained isolated enough Shal stands in the hallway and listens to the men talking.

            "You know who I think has a nice butt," Brennan says to Jesse, "is Gwenyth Paltrow." 

"Only after you saw that one movie. What was it?"

"Shallow Hal?"  Brennan says confused.

"No, no, that one that used to be a really old book."

"Oh yeah," Brennan remembers.

"What was it called?" Jesse asks.

"Emma," Brennan answers.

            Both men turn their heads when they hear Shalimar scream in pain and collapse to the floor.

            Too many memories are coming to her at once. Shalimar feels like a heavy weight is pressing down on her body. Shal feels strong arms lifting her into a sitting position. She knows it's the voice.

"I'm going to die," she cries against all the noise in her head.

"Not if I can help it," the voice says.

            The voice puts a protective psionic bubble around her. Shal watches as all around her pictures keep coming at the speed of light. Now Shal doesn't have to go through and feel every single memory.    

"What are you doing?" Shal asks after she catches her breath.

"I'm detaching you from the memories," the voice tells her, "If every thing goes right when I release the bubble the memories will be there like they were never gone."

"Will you be okay?" Shalimar asks worriedly.

"I should be," the voice, answers.

            Shalimar and the voice sit holding each other. 

"Her name is Emma," Shalimar says after a few moments silence.

"Yes it is. Emma de Lauro," the voice assures her.

"We were best friends," Shal says quietly.

"She was a good friend to all of you," the voice says.

"Please don't refer to her in the past tense," Shal begs.

"Okay precious I wont." The voice watches as the memories slow down. He waits until the speed lowers down to a manageable one; the voice lets the bubble drop.

"You'll be okay, just badly sore when you wake up."

            Badly sore was an understatement when it feels like someone has a tight grip on all of her muscles. Shalimar ignores it and focuses on everything else around her. The boys are moving around her fast giving her medical treatment. Shalimar gets up and pushes past all the arms trying to pull her back down in the chair in the lab. Shal rushes out of the lab and into the living room. 

            "We have to find her," she cries frantically.

"Find who?" Adam asks, reaching for her arm, but Shal pulls it away.

"Emilia, we all call her Emma. Her dad has her and he's torturing her," Shal yells.

Shal begins to pace. Adam tries one more time to get her arms. Again, Shal pulls away. Only this time she tries to run out of Sanctuary. Brennan grabs her first. Shal uses her feral strength to push past him. Jesse comes from behind and restrains her, massing his arms so she won't get away. He then drags her to the back of the living room. 

Adam holds and injector full of a sedative, but wants to try talking to her first. "Shalimar, we didn't know her and I am certain of that. She is dead you are just going to have to accept that."

"NO Adam she's not…"

"People can't come back from the dead," Adam argues.

"Trust me Adam they can. She's done it once and now her older brother has caused her to do it the second time," Shalimar says, continuing to struggle in Jesse's arms.

"Where are you getting this," he demands.

"Someone told me," Shal snaps, ceasing her struggle and settling for staring at the floor.

"Who?"

            "I did."

Everyone gasps Shalimar looks up. There is the voice, standing in front of the living room in the flesh.                                                                                                                      


	5. The man behind the voice

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I was swamped with midterm exams. But it's okay right? It's not like I left the last chapter off on a cliff hanger or anything **…….. **Oh wait a minute. I did didn't I * blushes *… Okay, okay here's the next chapter. 

All four Mutant X members stare at the stranger in shock. Then instinct takes over and the boys go into defense mode. Jesse lets Shalimar go and masses his body. Brennan gets the electricity worked up in his hands. Adam grips the sedative tightly, ready to use it on a second's notice. Shalimar, on the other hand, runs up to the stranger and wraps her arms around his waist so she can embrace him. Shal hugs him for two reasons, the first, she is thankful he is there. The second reason is because she doesn't want to faint from all the dizziness and pain going on inside her. 

"Shalimar, precious, please sit down before you fall down," he says fairly quiet.

"They'll hurt you," she warns him, not letting go.

"I'm willing to risk it," he says, moving her from him to the couch by his leg.

            The stranger puts his hands in the air and watches the three boys who are still in an attack stance. 

"How did you get in here," Brennan asks angrily.

"Emma told me the codes," he answers.

"Emma?" Jesse says, "Shalimar's Emma?"

"Yes," he says calmly.

            Brennan lets out a frustrated groan. He lets the electricity in his hands go out. Jesse too lets himself go back to his natural form and Adam relaxes a bit.

"Who are you?" Adam asks sizing up the man in front of him, and praying they wont have to fight.

            The stranger is a large black man. He stands at six feet, four inches tall and weighs about four hundred pounds of muscle. He is wearing black jeans and a long sleeved, red T-shirt. On his right arm he is carrying a green duffle bag that looks to be almost all the way full. The man is completely bald. He has strong brown eyes and full lips. Though he is so big, his presence is calm and somewhat comforting.

            "My name is Ezekiel Simms," he tells Adam in his thick Jamaican accent, "All my friends call me Zeke. I live in Kingston Jamaica. I make a modest living working as an assistant manager in a hotel. I have no intention of harming you"

            Zeke still has his hands in the air. He puts one hand down slowly and then pulls out his passport. Brennan comes up and takes the passport from Zeke's hands. Zeke puts his other hand down cautiously. Brennan walks back to the other two team members and shows it to them. The passport has his photo and identification. 

            Brennan stares at Zeke dubiously. "Well Ezekiel, what do you want us to do for you?" Brennan says, emphasizing the second word to make sure Zeke knows his place.

"I want you to help me rescue Emma," he states simply.

"This is ridiculous," Brennan says.

"No it's not," Shal says from the couch, "we have to find her and time is our enemy."

            Shalimar has her whole body resting on the couch. Her eyes are shut, but she is awake.

"Are you the reason she's been acting so strange and in so much pain lately?" Adam asks.

"She had control over what she wanted to do and how much," Zeke says.

"What do you mean?" Adam asks.

"I knew I couldn't come to America until today. I decided that when I could come here I would contact you and make up a story of why I needed your help in rescuing her. I started reading each of you since I am psionic. I wanted to know whom I'd be dealing with. When I got to Shalimar she was still under the anesthesia and I realized she was having vague recollections of her. She was pulling out the memories that Emma had made a barrier in. When I realized how strong she is mentally I started helping her pull out the memories. It is painful to go through, but she withstood it very well. Not long after that she started having control over how much she wanted to remember and when." 

"Then what was this last episode about?"

            Zeke doesn't know and isn't sure what to tell them. He was about to answer honestly, but Shal jumps in with the explanation.

"I wasn't supposed to remember her name until I could handle it, but then I heard Brennan say it and all the memories came back too fast."  

"This is crazy," Brennan, says firmly, "if you are a psionic like you say you are how do we know you didn't plant those memories into Shalimar's head to make us trust you?"

"Well, Brennan, you'll just have to trust me when I say it's easier for psionics to take away memories than add them."

"How did you know my name?" Brennan asks defensively

"Emma has told me about all of you. You, Shalimar, Jesse and Adam," he says looking at each after saying their name.

Brennan looks like  he's about to say something else.

"Okay, okay," Adam, says, stopping Brennan from his interrogation. "Lets just say Emma does exist. She was another one of our teammates. Where is she and how can we get her?"

"I know where she is," Zeke tells them, "but getting her out from there will be very difficult."

"And why would that be, Ezekiel?" Brennan asks not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"It'd be easier to infiltrate the White House than get in there," Zeke says.

            Zeke puts down his green duffel bag and pulls out a picture of a mansion.

Jesse whistles, "That place could _be_ the White House," he says, staring at the picture of the mansion.

"The Donahue mansion is surrounded by highly trained guards. If you're lucky enough to get passed them the technology is state of the art. You have to have the right code to get through the gate or into any door or window. If you don't enter the right code the automated weapons defense system is operated, and every guard will be behind you before you have time to say 'uncle' ."

"Sounds fun," Shalimar says giving a weak smile.

"Then you'll really like this, the mastermind behind Emma's capture has two sons. One is named Rain, he is a telecyber. The other is named Brace he is a molecular-psionic. He can manipulate the minds or molecules of people he can't even see."

            Zeke takes out the rest of the pictures from his duffle bag. One is a blue print of the mansion, and the others are of Rain, Brace and their father Javelin. Zeke looks up at Adam. Adam's stare is far away. Adam could only half listen after he heard Zeke say 'Donahue mansion'. Adam knows Dr. Javelin Donahue, and if  the Mutant X team knew what he knew Adam would be excommunicated from his own house. Zeke puts his huge hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam looks up instantly. 

"You know something?" Zeke says.

Adam isn't sure if that was a question or not. 

"I worked with Javelin a very long time ago," Adam tells everyone.

They all stare at him expecting more, but he only says, "how did you get these pictures?" 

"I called in a lot of favors," Zeke says. "My friend who helped me get some satellite images of the mansion was found dead in his house. At least they think it's There was an explosion in his house. Adam, these people do not want to be found."

"They went all the way to Jamaica to kill your friend?" Adam asks.

"No, Rain is a telecyber, remember?" 

"He made the computer blow up," Adam concludes.

            Before anything else can be said Shalimar cries out in pain and grabs her head. Adam jumps up and crouches in front of her, trying to get a better look at her face. Zeke is there next since he was standing close to her already. Brennan and Jesse quickly make their way to her as well. Shal feels like she's suffocating with all the men around her, breathing in her face. Someone puts their hand on top of her head. Shal knows it's Zeke's because of the size.

"She'll be all right," Zeke says, "she needs to sleep."

            Brennan puts his arm around her shoulders and begins to put his other arm under her legs, but Shalimar pushes him off.

"Forget about me. We have to find her," she claims.

"We will precious, but if you don't get some sleep and get better we will be spending more time worrying about you than finding her," Zeke says gently.

Shalimar pauses for a second than lets herself relax. A few tears slide down her eyes, but she makes no attempt to wipe them off.  This time Brennan scoops her up without any resistance. 

"You'll keep me informed?" she asks.

"Of course we will," Adam tells her.

            With that said Shalimar falls asleep in Brennan's arms. Zeke sits beside Adam and watches Shalimar go.

"How did you do that?" Adam asks.

"Yeah?" Jesse says, sitting on the other side of Zeke.

"Do what?" Zeke asks, looking from one man to the other.

"When Shalimar makes up her mind she is set in her ways. All you did was say one sentence to make her change her mind, _and_ stop pushing herself?" Jesse tells him. 

            Zeke smiles revealing his straight white teeth, "I just told her the logic of the situation."

"I still have a few doubts about this Emma character, but if she is real she should have told us about you sooner," Adam says.

            Adam pats Zeke's shoulder then gets up to see Shalimar. Jesse too finds something else to do. Neither of the boys notices Zeke's smile go uneasy.

_If they knew how she and I met, _Zeke thinks to himself, _I wouldn't be the only one under constant suspicion._

            Shalimar tosses and turns in her bed uncomfortably. A memory she hoped to forget has come back to haunt her. 

"Whoever is leaving these clues is sick" Shalimar said to Emma as they searched the cave.

"You're not kidding." Emma responded. 

Shalimar remembers the Mutant X team was searching for a new mutant murderer. He left notes on who he would kill next with his mutant power. The mutant is a telecyber named Rain. Rain can control any piece of technology from any where in the world. Lately he had been making computers blowup in people's faces. That day he had left two clues in two different locations. Shalimar and Emma were in the caves. Adam played guard out side the cave in case of emergency. Jesse and Brennan were investigating another clue about 60 miles from there. 

            Shalimar didn't want Emma there. She'd rather have had her in the abandoned warehouse with Brennan. However the warehouse was suspected to be a fluke and Emma was able to get strong hits off of Rain's notes. Emma could feel Shal's uneasiness. She figured it was more of a feral thing than anything else. 

"Found something." Emma said.

Emma was a good ten feet in front of Shalimar.

"What is it?" Shal asked moving toward Emma's electric lantern.

"Get out!" Emma screamed.

Emma started running. Shalimar caught Emma's elbow and pulled her along. Both heard the rumbling of the cave beginning to collapse. Shalimar ran faster keeping Emma by her side. Both could see the light at the end of the tunnel, but neither could reach it in time. 

"Girls?" was the last thing they heard Adam call out to them before the cave-in. 

Shalimar woke up when she heard the sound of Adam's voice. 

"Shalimar, Emma can you guys hear me?" He said on the comm. link

"Adam," Shalimar called weakly over the ringing in her ear.

"Shalimar. Thank God, I haven't heard either of you for the last five minutes."

"Where are you?" She mumbled.

"I'm over the cave. I can't get in right now. If I try to move any rocks it'll collapse again. Jesse's coming soon, he'll get you out." 

Adam heard a soft moan from Shalimar.

"Shalimar are you hurt?" 

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Shalimar, where's Emma? Is she hurt?"

            When Shalimar realized she couldn't see her best friend she jumped up. The sudden speed of her body's movements irritated every bone. Her ribs hurt along with her hands and head. 

"Emma?!" She called out turning on her feral night vision. 

"Emma?!" by that time she had gotten painfully up onto her feet. 

It was her back's turn to protest in pain. Shalimar leaned over to suppress the nausea. It only made her ribs hurt again. Shal walked slowly for two more feet. She saw her friend's hand, but not her face. 

"Emma?" She called out running to the hand.

Emma's face was tented by another rock. Shalimar carefully moved the rock away. Making sure not to cause another cave-in while putting it down. Emma's face was covered in blood. Shalimar saw one of her worst fears manifest itself. From her hips down to her toes a heavy boulder blanketed the rest of Emma's body. Shalimar tried to move the boulder, but she was too weak and the boulder was too heavy, when she tried one more time Emma cried out in pain. Shalimar slowly put the rock back down.

"Emma?" She said.

Emma moaned a little bit, but didn't make an effort to talk. 

"Adam I found her," Shalimar said into her comm. link.

"Is she okay?" He asked her anxiously.

"She's pinned under a heavy boulder. Adam, I can't move it." Shalimar's voice was desperate and full of panic.

"Shalimar listen to me. Jesse is going to be here in less than ten minutes. I just want you to try to keep her conscious and talking until I can see her. Can you do that while staying calm?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Shalimar whispered.

Shalimar lifted the upper part of Emma's body. She sat down and laid Emma comfortably across her lap. Emma's back was resting upon Shalimar's knees and Shal held her friend's neck in one of her arms. Shalimar ripped off a sleeve of her white peasant top and used it to wipe the blood off of Emma's face. 

"Emma?" Shalimar shook her friend lightly. "Emma please say something." She was on the brink of tears.

"Something," Emma said, weakly opening her blue eyes.

Shalimar's tears of fear turned into tears of joy.

"Hey," she smiled. " Jesse will be here soon. He'll get you out. Okay?" Shalimar shook Emma again when she didn't answer. 

"Okay," she groaned then started to shut her eyes again.

"Emma, tell me what it's like?" Shalimar asked her.

"What what's like?" Emma asked, making no attempts to open her eyes again.

"Being a psionic, being the youngest, being a red head. I don't care I just need to hear your voice."

Emma still didn't move.

"Tell me!" Shalimar yelled.

The sudden noise startled Emma. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Shalimar's. Emma finally gave up.

            "Being the youngest can suck sometimes. No matter how strong you are it is programmed into everyone's head to be protective of you. On top of that being a telempath and picking up on everybody's worrying makes you wonder if something is actually the matter." Emma paused and smiled. "It has its good points though. I got the most Christmas presents."

"Yeah right. I still think you messed with our heads," Shalimar said and laughed a little.

            "Being a telempath is worst than being the youngest in some ways. The more relaxed I am the harder it is to block out other people's emotions. Which makes sleeping nearly impossible." Emma's voice started decreasing in volume. Her words started getting longer pauses in between them. "I.... wouldn't sleep... if it weren't for.... Adam."

"What does Adam do to help you sleep?" Shalimar asked.

"He... reads... to me. I get lost in the story.... instead of the emotions... then I fall asleep."

Emma's eyes opened and closed. Her breathing became more drawn out and labored.

"Tell me more about being a telempath," Shalimar practically begged.

"It has... its good points," Emma said, "there's the Genesis Prophets."

"What's the Genesis Prophets?" Shalimar asked.

"Safety," Emma said.

They both watched as Jesse, Adam and Brennan came in the cave. Shalimar looked at Emma. Her eyes turned pure black and the same color mist emitted from her whole body then she died.

            When Shalimar wakes up her pillow is all wet from crying in her sleep. Shal sits up slowly and looks at the clock. It is nearly three in the morning. Shalimar gets out of her bed and splashes cold water on her face. Shalimar doesn't know what is making her feel worse, the fact that Emma hadn't trusted them enough to tell them her new found power, or her vague explanation on the Genesis Prophets. When she feels some what better she goes into the kitchen for an early morning snack. Shalimar spots Zeke in the dinning room eating cereal with no milk. 

"Are you lactose intolerant?" Shalimar asks him, getting an apple from the refrigerator.

"No," Zeke says, "milk is very expensive in Jamaica. I'm not used to having a lot of it."

"You know your welcome to how ever much you want," Shal says.

"That is very generous of you, but I am fine."

"Generous…genesis," Shalimar mumbles quietly to herself.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"Zeke… What is the Genesis Prophets?"

A/N: I hope you are still enjoying my story. Thank you all of my reviewers and thank you to all of you who have read my stories and were too shy to leave a review. :]  Would you please inform me on how the flow of the story is going and leave some opinions on my Zeke character. I would really appreciate that. Thank you so much.

Sapphire


	6. Sorting it all out

A/N: Please do not expect much from this chapter it is a whole bunch of talking and not very long. Next chapter will have a lot more action. 

"What did you say?" Zeke asks in an almost threatening tone.

"What is the Genesis Prophets?" Shalimar asks again.

"Where did you find out about them?" Zeke places his hands in front of him on the table.

"I asked my question first," Shalimar says firmly.

"If you answer mine I will _consider answering yours."_

"Emma said something about Genesis Prophets to me before she died. When I asked her what it was she only said safety."

"Genesis Prophets is a place for psionics that's all I can tell you."

"Why? Other wise you'll have to kill me?"

Zeke takes a moment to pretend he's considering, "Something like that," he says. 

"We'll mister you shouldn't be one to be acting all high and mighty right now," Shal says.

Zeke senses the emotion behind her last remark has more to do with the wise crack he made. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Zeke asks, knowing an interrogation is about to start.

"I have _all my memories back about Emma and not once do I remember her ever mentioning you."_

Zeke smiles and shakes his head. "Emma never mentioned our friendship to anyone. I was the mysterious person she was talking about every time she said 'my friend once told me…'." 

"Emma trusted you enough to tell you the security codes and location to Sanctuary?"

"I've known her since she was eight. We trust each other with everything."

"Then how can you be so calm when she is being tortured by her own biological father?" Shalimar's voice is near panic.     

Zeke stands up fast and closes the distance between them with two large strides. Shalimar's body is engulfed in Zeke's when he hugs her. Shalimar's body convulses with a sob. Zeke puts his hand through her long blonde hair and lets her cry. After a few minutes Zeke pulls Shalimar away and looks at her face. Shalimar can't quite make eye contact with him. 

"Shalimar we can only control so much. Right now we are going to have no control over what is going to happen to Emma until everybody is well rested. If we try to figure everything out right now we wouldn't be going into battle well rested and healthy."

"I just want her safe back here with us," Shal cries.

"I know you do precious. Tomorrow we will spend the whole day making a plan, and if we are lucky enough we can execute it by night fall."

Shalimar shakes her head, "I can't sleep knowing she is hurting."

"I can help you sleep if you like," Zeke offers.

Shalimar looks down at her hands. She just realizes she has smushed the apple in her hand to the point of no recognition. Shalimar throws the apple in the trash. Shalimar looks up at Zeke and hesitantly accepts his offer. Shalimar feels a soft tingling in her ear then comfort then she sees nothing but darkness.

            Zeke carries Shalimar as far as the hallway, but then realizes he doesn't know which room is hers. 

"First one to your left," A voice informs him.

Zeke doesn't have to turn around to know it is Brennan.

"Thank you," Zeke says without looking behind him. Zeke enters Shalimar's room accompanied by Brennan. Zeke puts Shal down and Brennan tucks her in. 

"She's been really upset the last four days," Brennan says to Zeke while looking at Shalimar.

"And your confident I had a major role in that," Zeke says.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Brennan claims.

Zeke motions with his head for Brennan to follow him outside. Brennan does so. Both men sit in the living room on separate chairs so they can see each others' faces.

"What do you want from me Brennan?" Zeke asks, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

"I just want to know; Know how you got into Sanctuary, what's your relationship with Shalimar, and why you call her 'precious' all the time."

Zeke smiles at the last sentence. "Emma gave me the codes for Sanctuary. I've only talked to Shalimar for two days. She and I are the only ones who truly believe Emma exists. That's why she's been closer to me this whole day. All of that is going to change tomorrow after we get Emma back to safety. I call her precious because I have four daughters at home; I haven't been able to shake the habit yet."

"Is there any way to prove to me that Emma ever existed?" Brennan asks with no confidence in his voice.

"I thought you would start to believe me about now. Haven't you ever questioned why you are here? Or how come you'll begin to have a certain memory and it won't finish? Why there are spiders in one room of Sanctuary, but nowhere else?"

Brennan frowns when he realizes Zeke is right. "Do you have any concrete evidence?" Brennan asks

Zeke's forehead wrinkles with concentration. He looks to his side and sees a picture of Adam and Emma together in front of a bridge. Zeke picks up the picture and hands it to Brennan. 

"Who is in that picture with Adam?" Zeke asks.

"It's me," Brennan says.

Brennan is discontent with the fact he can't remember being at that bridge with Adam. 

"In the morning ask Jesse who is in the picture," Zeke says with no further explanation. 

Brennan looks lost in thought for a moment. "Zeke, assuming Emma really is part of Mutant X and we can successfully rescue her. How long will it take for us to remember her?" 

"If she is alive the second you touch her all the memories will be back as if they were never gone."

Brennan doesn't like the thought of a young woman dying by the hands of her own father. He holds the picture Zeke gave him with both of his hands and moves it side to side. 

"Do you have a picture of your daughters?" Brennan asks, wanting to change subjects.

Zeke finds his wallet on top of a table. He reaches into it and pulls out a wallet sized photo. Zeke hands the photo to Brennan.

"Strong family resemblance," Brennan says sarcastically.

Zeke chuckles softly to himself. The four girls in the picture were not of the same nationality as him. 

"The two Latina girls are my step-sister's children. My wife and I adopted them after she died in a plane crash. The Korean one was abandoned on the island and the Caucasian one I'm taking care of until her mother gets better."

Brennan looks at the girls and smiles a little.

"Is your wife with them right now?" Brennan asks.

"No, their mother left one day and has yet to return." Zeke says, masking his hurt. 

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Brennan says sincerely.

Zeke smiles softly, "They're with their grandma right now. I have to leave tomorrow at midnight and return to them." Zeke informs.

"I understand," Brennan says, taking one last look at the picture before returning it to Zeke. 

Zeke gets up from the couch and pats Brennan's shoulder. "We should get some sleep," Zeke suggests and leaves for his room. 

Brennan nods his head to himself and turns off the light. 

A/N: Thank you for having patience with me. I'm not sure when I'll have my next chapter posted. PLEASE REVIEW. They make my whole day. :] 

Thank you 

PS You will eventually find out what the Genesis Prophets are…be patient. :] :] :]

~Sapphire


	7. The land of psionics

A/N: Truly sorry about the long wait. I had a chapter almost finish then my computer crashed. Anyways here is the next part…Enjoy

Zeke walks into his room and sits down on the bed hard. He puts his elbows on his knees and rests his head in his hands. Zeke takes two deep breathes and reaches out with his mind to find the Genesis Prophets.  Zeke closes his eyes and waits for the familiar black and white lights to start moving fast. When the lights stop he is inside a room. The room is red and brown and there are many people standing around talking. Zeke looks around the familiar room. The walls are a brown wooden color and the windows have long red drapes. Zeke looks down at the floor. The floor strongly resembles crystal. Above his head, what should be a ceiling, only shows the night sky. The sky has two moons one is full, and one is crescent. Shooting stars can be seen once about every ten seconds. Zeke shuts his eyes and breathes in the beauty. He loves the images he has created. Almost every psionic can find the Genesis Prophets, but every psionic has their own creation of what it looks like. This is it, the place where the psionics can gather to find solace and comfort. This place or rather this state of mind is preformed by the combine efforts of psionics. Genesis Prophets is not a reality but rather a beautiful mental projection. It is here that psionics gather strength by making friends and unloading worries. 

Zeke looks at psionic number 317 whose real name, if he remembers right, is Julie Carter. Julie has short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Zeke wonders what she looks like in the physical world. When a person sees themselves in their mind they look different than the way they physically look. The way psionics see themselves in their mind is what the other psionics see in the Genesis Prophets. The psionics in the Genesis Prophets started giving each other numbers, because a person can think they look attractive one day and hideous the next.   The numbers help to maintain recognition despite outward appearances. Each time a new psionic find the Genesis Prophets the person is given a new number. The number is symbolically tattooed on the person's arm along with a symbol. The number or symbol cannot be seen in the physical world, only the mental one. The symbol is the side of a face. On the opposite side of the face where the forehead is there are two m's. The m's are stacked directly on top of each other. Only the psionics understand the meaning of this.   The two m's stand for mind in matter, because the psionics can take their minds and place them in matter which is the human body.    

Zeke looks around the room for psionic number 6. She is the oldest psionic living and also the leader of the Genesis Prophets. Zeke has to tell her that an outsider knows about the Genesis Prophets. Before he can make his way to the leader, Zeke is stopped by psionic number 212. A man named Luis.   

 "Zeke have you heard from Emma? She hasn't come for almost a week and I'm getting worried about her," Luis inquires.

"Emma is in a difficult situation right now. I'm trying to help her best I can."

 "Well please tell her we're all concerned by her absence."

 "I'll be sure to do that," Zeke confirms. 

             Zeke continues his search for psionic number 6. When he finds her she is sitting on a couch composed entirely of ostrich feathers.  Nadine Orson is a middle-aged woman in her forties.   She projects herself as having straight black hair and green eyes. On her bad days she'll project herself to be older. Today is a day she feels young and healthy. 

"Nadine I must talk to you," Zeke says, "It's a matter of great importance."        

 "I'll be right back," Nadine excuses herself from her friends. 

             Zeke escorts Nadine out to the balcony. The balcony is a large lush white structure perched directly atop a quiet waterfall. The waterfall plunges into a field of rainbows. Zeke looks at the waterfall for a moment seeking some serenity. When Zeke sees a dolphin ascend high in the air and come gracefully back down he knows it is time to confess. 

"Nadine, Emma made her friends forget she ever existed," Zeke informs her.

"Why would she do something like that?" Nadine asks.

"She thought she could protect them by not getting them involved with her father. That is not the reason I have come to see you," Zeke says humbly.

"Go on dear," Nadine encourages. 

"Before Emma made all her friends forget she told one of them about this place; The Genesis Prophets," Zeke sighs. 

"But she made them all forget," Nadine reminds him.

"She did," Zeke says looking to the ground, "but I can't save Emma without help, so I helped one remember her."

"The same one Emma told about the Genesis Prophets?" Nadine asks already knowing the answer.

 "The only thing she told her was that it was safety. When she asked me I told her it was a place for psionics," Zeke says.

"Zeke, do you know how important it is for psionics to keep this place a secret?"

"Yes I do…" Zeke says, but can't continue his explanation.

"If the outsiders knew how powerful we make each other they will perceive us as a threat. Psionics are constantly being questioned about their actions. Not to mention we are almost a hive mind when we are together like this. If someone somehow were to sabotage us every psionic in the Genesis Prophets could die."   

"That is why I am here," Zeke says calmly.

"Zeke, look, this girl Emma told, can you trust her?" Nadine asks in all seriousness.

"Absolutely," Zeke says with matching seriousness.

"Good. I want you to keep an eye on her. Read her if you have to, but make sure she will not leak this information to anybody. If she gives off any little trace of an emotion you can't trust then erase it from her memory."

"I can't erase memories only Emma can."

"I will if I have to, but please, let's make that the very last option," Nadine states.

"I can do that," Zeke says, "is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks.

"Yes…Go save Emma."

****

Javelin Donahue's icy blue eyes are as cold as his soul. He glares at his daughter through a one way mirror. She is restrained to a metal table. There are wires all about her head and body. Machines surround her in a semi circle. She looks a lot different with her hair dyed red. He misses her natural brown color; it is the same color as his. With her tall body and small frame, Emilia looks more like her father than any of her siblings do. He acknowledges how hard it will be to watch her die. It'll be like looking at himself dying, which makes Javelin a bit grateful Emilia doesn't look like Celeste. He can never bear the thought of Celeste dying again. It was such a horrible day.

            It started out lovely. It was still winter. There was a lot of snow on the ground. The Donahue family thought that that would be a perfect night to sit around the fire and tell stories. Everybody was on a soft red couch except for Celeste. Javelin was on the very end with Emilia on his lap. The three boys were all on the side of him lined up from youngest, Emmanuel, to oldest, Brace. Celeste was coming inside the living room holding a bowl of popcorn for everybody. She looked lovely with her curly auburn hair and emerald green eyes. It was the last time he saw her. Emilia looked from the fireplace to her mom. She didn't know about her powers then. All she knew is she could still see the fire when she entered her mom's mind. Celeste screamed and dropped the popcorn as burns started covering her body. Emilia's fear made her power accelerate. Without any warning Celeste burst into ashes. 

Nobody could speak. The first sound that was heard was Javelin's agonizing screams. Javelin put his daughter on the couch, and crouched by his wife's ashes. Brace fainted, Emilia and her twin brother went into shock. Rain sat staring detached from his own body. 

"What happened?" Javelin demanded loudly. 

Brace regained consciousness and started shivering.

            "It was Emmy," Brace said referring to Emilia. 

"What?" Emilia said, "nooo," she cried.

"Yes you did," Brace said standing right in front of her, "You were still thinking of the fire when you looked at her huh?" Brace interrogated.

"Maybe…I don't know," Emilia sobbed. 

"Emilia can enter into people's heads like me," Brace declared.

"I…I…I don't know," Emilia screamed, "I didn't mean to," she cried. 

            As if it weren't bad enough Adam Kane had messed up his life five years earlier, now his only daughter was doing it too. Javelin could have left Emilia running in fear. That was good enough for him. After Rain reported that Emilia was working with his greatest enemy that is when Javelin had to take action. Javelin Donahue figured out a way to make both the people he loved the most hurt. He would finally get closure about his wife by killing Emilia. He would take down Adam by killing what he loves most. He would destroy the great scientist's creation. He would use Emilia to infiltrate the Genesis Prophets and destroy all of Adam's precious psionics. 

Brace used to go to the Genesis Prophets. Even though he is a molecular/psionic, he is still a psionic. The psionics didn't take long to learn that Brace had an uncontrollable dark side. The psionics thought that they made Brace forget about the Genesis Prophets. They didn't realize that Brace was too strong mentally for an attack like that.  Brace soon told Javelin about the Genesis Prophets, and how easy it would be to kill all the psionics just by using one of their own. 

Javelin smiles. He knows it won't be hard. Brace can enter Emilia's mind and force her into the Genesis Prophets. The equipment Rain has attached to her head will soon make her a time bomb set to go off as soon as Brace leaves. The psionics will never see it coming. All they need now is the perfect time to set the bomb off. Javelin knew the perfect time. It will be the time when psionics need each other the most…Nighttime tomorrow. 

The next morning Brennan takes Zeke's challenge. He takes the picture of himself and Adam and goes to see Shalimar. 

"Shalimar, who is in this picture with Adam?" Brennan asks her even though Zeke specifically said Adam, and Jesse. 

"Emma," Shalimar answers, "Why? Who do you see?" she asks him. 

Brennan doesn't answer, he only smiles, and shakes his head then leaves. 

            Brennan continues his trek to find Jesse. When he does so, Brennan asks Jesse the same question. Jesse takes the picture and looks at it. After seeing it, Jesse cocks his head to the right and gives Brennan a strange look.

"It's me you idiot," Jesse smirks, and hits Brennan on the head with the picture before giving it back to him. 

            Brennan decides not to ask Adam. He has already had enough on his plate first with Shalimar now Zeke and Emma. 

            "So how did she do it?" Brennan asks Zeke. "I see me. Jesse sees himself and Shalimar sees Emma."

"It's a mirror trick," Zeke explains, "She's making your mind think everything with her image is an image of yourself."

"She really had this thought out," Brennan sighs.

"Now you believe she's real?" Zeke asks seriously. 

"It doesn't look like I have any other choice," Brennan says.

Zeke looks at him and smiles lightly. 

            That morning Shalimar joined everybody in the living room. Her face had a lot more color and she was acting more upbeat. Once everyone was together, nobody hesitated to start planning. Hours upon hours are spent staring at blueprints, and making the best plan possible to get Emma out alive and unhurt. Finally toward dusk the team made a unanimous decision. They would infiltrate the place that night at the most convenient time…Nighttime 

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that long. Please bear with me as I try to finish this and a few other stories. I hope you liked it well enough. Please review. Love you.

-Sapphire


End file.
